Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $9\dfrac{4}{14}-4\dfrac{2}{6} = {?}$
Answer: Simplify each fraction. $= {9\dfrac{2}{7}} - {4\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {9\dfrac{6}{21}}-{4\dfrac{7}{21}}$ Convert ${9\dfrac{6}{21}}$ to ${8 + \dfrac{21}{21} + \dfrac{6}{21}}$ So the problem becomes: ${8\dfrac{27}{21}}-{4\dfrac{7}{21}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {8} + {\dfrac{27}{21}} - {4} - {\dfrac{7}{21}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {8} - {4} + {\dfrac{27}{21}} - {\dfrac{7}{21}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=4 + {\dfrac{27}{21}} - {\dfrac{7}{21}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 4+\dfrac{20}{21}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 4\dfrac{20}{21}$